Jerome Swartz
'''General''' * '''Age''': 22 * '''School''': In his final year of school trying to get a major in English Education. He has a semester left after the current one. * '''Occupation: ''' * '''Residance:''' '''Relations''' '''Personality''' Jerome is the type of man who has big dreams, big aspirations, and little motivation. Writing used to take up lots of time, but as he gets further into his education he gets further from his writing. In fact he is starting to feel he has a new calling, which is working with at-risk middle school students. In the end, his goal is to make a difference in some way. It used to be through writing a tv series or movie, but now he thinks education is the way to do it. His life up to this point has been uneventful, with his only real conviction being that good and evil are thinly drawn lines. He recognizes he has his own biases, but tries to not let them get in the way. Upbeat and kind are two traits he tries to always show and likes to look at the positives to a fault. He is a good conversationalist though, and an even better listener. He appears calm and patient at almost all times. Although he does tend to say some awkward things (sometimes ;) ), inside he harbors a deep anger at those who judge him and those who judge others without trying to understand them. He also gets angry when people try to push biases on others, even though he is guilty of that on occasion. He also, semi secretly, wants a lot of people to like him. Jerome spends a lot of time alone and does not believe in romance in the traditional sense. In fact, he finds it more romantic to say “I could be happy with a lot of different people, but you’re the one I want to be with.” He also does not like it when people say “I need you” preferring “I want you.” He has a great love for animals, children, and humanity in general. He likes to host cookout events and invite people over. He can’t stand being alone for more than a day, though, and needs to be around people often. On the other hand if he does not get time to read, listen to music, or watch tv, (basically time to himself) he finds himself frustrated and annoyed. '''Likes''' Reading (some favorites include Perks of Being A Wallflower, Revolutionary Road, and ), writing, cookouts, animals (cats, dogs, and otters particularly), and music (especially music that he feels has human qualities and is a big fan of lyrics) '''Dislikes''' Overly competitive people and hipsters '''Fears''' '''Power''' His power is to heal others, but it is limited to some extent. No bringing people back from the dead here. This reflects his personality, in that his main goal is to make a difference, even if it only affects one person. He always needs to be touching the individual for this work and cannot do this from far away. '''Tier 1:''' '''Tier 2:''' '''Tier 3:''' '''Tier 4:''' '''Dark Form''' He discovers he can use his power to hurt others by taking their life force away. '''Appearance''' (later) Themes / Additional Media